There are a variety of approaches for providing flexible circuits. In some situations, elastic CMOSs can be used that include a silicone base pattern on a thermoplastic resin. In other situations, people have used a flexible wire having improved bending strength by applying a patterned conductor on a flexible insulating substrate and forming a thick insulating film at the bending sections. Such flexible arrangements allow for electrical components to be incorporated into devices or more readily incorporated into traditional electronics.